It's Anything But
by Mrs.Uchiha446
Summary: "Don't call me that. I am not your girlfriend." "Not yet, at least." "Never gonna happen." "So my goal leads on." "Don't use that fake goal crap on me!" Cindy snaps, "You and everyone else know your goal is to kill your brother!" Then, she continues to walk, this time faster. Sasuke's expression turns blank for half a second; only half a second. "It's not my only goal."
1. Reasons why

Guys, I know there are a lot of things in here that don't make sense. And I'm trying my best edit it so that it's a lot better. Also, there are lots of parts where I repet certain people's names together. Over and over and over...But I only mention those eighteen characters because they're important for the sequel.  
Enjoy, hopefully...  
(It's my first story on FanFiction, by the way)

* * *

**Reasons Why**

* * *

"Cinn-dd-yyy!" calls Brianna, Mo, and Sakura. Cindy looks in the direction of the laughter and smiles at her friends. They just have to be the loudest people in the hallway, every time.

"We have big news, big news!" says Brianna.

"It's absolutely _crucial_for you to hear it," adds Mo.

"And, trust us, it'll make your day," says Sakura.

Cindy frowns and says, "I won't listen to anything you have to say if it has anything to do with Sasuke."

All three girls go blank and exchange looks. Just then their friend Sasha arrives running toward Cindy, screaming her name. "Did you hear?"

Cindy was about to warn her about the Sasuke similarities, when she bursts out, "Sasuke is going to take you out tonight!"

"That's what we were here to tell her," mentions Mo.

"Well, tell him I said no," says Cindy.

"Great!" starts Sasha, "I'll do your make-up and hair and-" Then, she stops "Did you just say no?"

"Yes," responds Cindy.

"Okay, so it's official," says Brianna.

"No!" yells Cindy.

"No?" says Sakura.

"Yes," repeats Cindy.

"Yes you mean no or yes you mean yes?" asks Mo.

Cindy slams her forehead against her locker and gives a frustrated sigh. "Yes I mean no!"

All four girls give a dramatic gasp. "You just denied Sasuke Uchiha's request for dinner and a movie?" asks Sakura.

"Yes."

"Are you mad, woman!" blurts out Brianna.

"No, Bri, I'm perfectly normal. Unlike you people who fall for that guy."

"Hm. Who can't?" mutters Sasha, but Cindy heard it perfectly clear.

"I can't, Sasha."

At Cindy's last word, Naruto walks by, along with Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kiba's dog-Akamaru. They're wearing their usual: T-shirts, maybe a sweater, baggy pants and their leaf village headband. Naruto always has his wrapped around his forehead, same goes for Kiba and Neji, and Shikamaru has his on the upper part of his arm. Most girls use it as headbands for their hair, but Cindy prefers wearing it around her waist; almost like a belt, only higher above her hips.

"What's all the fuss about ladies?" asks Gaara.

"Cindy refuses to accept Sasuke's offer on a date," explains Mo.

The five boys laugh.

"Look, Cindy," starts Naruto, putting an arm around her, "Sasuke won't give up until you say yes. You know him."

Kiba says, "He's right," and Akamaru barks.

"Yes, Naruto" says Cindy, "I do know him; which is the exact reason why I positively will _not_go out with him."

"He's smart, funny, and let's not forget hot," lists Mo.

"Yes, I know that, too."

"So you're saying you actually do consider him all those things?" questions Shikamaru.

"No, I don't, Shikamaru," responds Cindy, "It's only according to every girl in Vito Martinez Ninja Academy."

"Come on, you know you like him," jokes Neji.

Before Cindy could protest against that, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Choji, and Gaara's brother and sister-Temari and Kankuro-come and join their conversation. After Mo tells them about "the situation," Temari and Ino laughs just like the other boys did.

Temari says, "You have got to be kidding me. I would accept his offer in a heartbeat."

"Same goes for me," agrees Ino.

Hinata giggles and says, "Me, too."

"Me, three!" exclaims Tenten.

"I think she's absolutely right in saying no," says Kankuro.

"Thank you, Kankuro," sighs Cindy.

"Sasuke could do way better than dinner and a movie…like a trip to Paris."

"I agree with Kankuro," says Shino.

"And yet here I am. The only one thinking this will never work out. Do _you_have anything to add to all of this, Choji?" asks Cindy.

Choji merely shrugs and continues to eat his bag of barbecue chips.

Sasuke Uchiha.

All girls go crazy over him for his looks. All girls, but Cindy. She can't stand how much of a player he is; not to mention being the biggest jerk on the face of the earth! He flirts with every pretty girl he sees, non-stop. For years, ever since they're first year of Ninja training, Sasuke has endlessly tried to lure Cindy into his grasp. He teased her, picked on her, even put chewed up gum in her hair. Then, in Middle school, he got worst. Instead of using the little kid jokes like snagging some grapes from her lunch tray, Sasuke would steal Cindy's binder, folder, notebook, you name it, and make her run around the halls after him trying to retrieve it. And to make it worst he flirts with her just the same as other girls in school. But making it 100 times more annoying. It's bad to even be near him, now that they're all in high school. That's why Cindy doesn't like him. That's why she doesn't like hanging out with him like every guy talking to her at the moment. That's right. Every single guy here-Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Choji, Kankuro, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru; even Kiba's dog-they all consider Sasuke as their best friend.

Hm.

Just then, Ino squeals. She points down the hall in front of Cindy's locker. "Speaking of Sasuke, here he comes!"

Cindy looks up.

Sure enough, there he is. Sasuke Uchiha, walking down the hall with a confident stride in his steps. Sasuke also has his leaf village headband wrapped around his forehead like Naruto and Kiba and some other boys. Today his wardrobe pick was a dark purple shirt and baggy black jeans.

"Oh my god!" yells Brianna, "He's coming over here!"

"He's coming to see you!" adds Sasha.

Cindy rolls her eyes.

Here's proof about Cindy's judgment on Sasuke: As he walks along the hall, toward Cindy and the group, a couple of girls call his name.

He blows a kiss to them and smirks. They screech and yelp in jittering laughter. Once Sasuke got closer to all of them, the boys go greet him. They laugh, share a couple things, and then join them in their little circle. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasha, Tenten, Mo, Brianna, and Temari make googly-eyes at Sasuke and smile the most ridiculous smiles Cindy has ever seen.

"So, what's new, guys?" asks Sasuke casually and puts his hands in his pockets.

Everyone immediately looks at Cindy. But before Sasuke even speaks she turns around and starts to open her locker. Everyone makes excuses about how they have to go to the bathroom or they were going to be late for class or a simple "I'm leaving" gesture. The only ones that stay are Mo, Sasha, Brianna, and Sakura. Once the rest are gone Sasuke smirks and leans against the locker next to Cindy.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he greets her.

"Hello," Cindy merely says.

Cindy finally manages to open her locker. She swings the door open and takes out some things for first period English.

"Have you heard?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh, absolutely," answers Cindy.

"Great. I'm picking you up at eight."

"Sorry, Sasuke, but my answer is no."

Sasuke only chuckles at Cindy's reaction and smirks even wider.

"You can't resist me."

"I've tried and succeeded."

Sasuke leans in closer to her, close enough to feel his breath on her ear.

"You know I won't give up until that response changes," he whispers.

"So I've been told," Cindy whispers back.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Sasuke asks.

"No thank you. I have legs of my own, you know."

"You can walk me to class Sasuke," says Mo.

"Or me," offers Brianna.

"These girls are boring to talk to. You should take me instead," says Sasha.

"Forget them! Take me!" says Sakura.

Cindy understands why Sasha and Sakura are being this way, but Brianna and Mo have boyfriends. Guess there's no stopping their flirtatious attitude.

"Don't worry ladies. You'll get a turn with the Uchiha someday," Sasuke tells them. The four girls pretty much melt right there on the spot.

Cindy takes that opportunity, while he's distracted, to walk away from Sasuke. Unfortunately, he notices and catches up to her.

"Leave me, alone," demands Cindy.

"Don't get so pushy, babe."

"Don't call me that. I am not your girlfriend."

"Not yet, at least."

"Never gonna happen."

"So my goal leads on."

"Don't use that fake goal crap on me!" Cindy snaps, "You and everyone else know your goal is to kill your brother!" Then, she continues to walk, this time faster.

Sasuke's expression turns blank for half a second; only half a second. Then, his smirk comes back and he says, "It's not my only goal."

By that time, they are in front of the English room. "The bell's about to ring," says Cindy, "And I'm guessing you don't want to be late for first period."

Before she walks inside the classroom Sasuke says, "I don't get a good-bye hug?"

"No."

"Oh, I see. You want a kiss instead." Sasuke leans in closer to Cindy. But before he can make any contact, Cindy pulls a Kunai knife from her leather holster attached to her belt loop. She stabs it at his stomach close enough to touch skin, without blood involved.

"Don't even try to do anything stupid. You know very well I can and will use this."

Sasuke smirks. "Of course I do. All those times I've watched you train with that thing and other weapons you grow stronger…and more beautiful."

Cindy makes a disgusted face and slides the knife back in its place. Then, she walks into English leaving Sasuke walking to his class alone and content. _He's done it_, thinks Cindy, _found a way to manipulate me once again._


	2. Reading Can Be Dangerous

**Reading Can Be Dangerous  
**

* * *

Every single passing period, Sasuke would follow Cindy to her classes and convince her into changing the answer to his earlier request. And every time she tried her best to dodge him or tell him it's still no and to leave her alone.

Finally, the bell rings summoning all students to leave their fifth period classrooms. Cindy doesn't have time to socialize. Not when she found out she needs to do a project on the Revolutionary War. Instead she decides she'd go straight to the library, find a book on that topic quick, and get her next class before it's too late. Before entering the double doors, she gives Kurenai and Asuma Sensei a smile, and they smile back. Then, she goes straight to the history section of the library and picks the first book she sees that would give her enough information for the assignment. She opens it and flips through the pages. Cindy stops when a certain chapter catches her eye about George Washington. As she reads on, she notices an unusual smell in the air. Something foul and old and it takes her a while to actually realize what it is.

Smoke.

Her head whips up from her place on the page and looks around. There isn't a single sign of where it's coming from. She shakes her head and continues reading. "Maybe I should get two books," says Cindy to herself, "Just in case."

She leans down and reaches for one against the wall. That's when she notices the reason for the smell. A small flame started toward the corner where she's kneeling. For some reason, she sits there, looking at it, almost forgetting what to do in the case of a fire. She gets up on only one knee, slowly, ready to do something. But her reaction is too late.

The fire emerges larger onto the book case to the right. Oddly she also forgets how fast fire can spread; merely in seconds. Now she only stays still from the shock building up in her body… wait, no…there's something else. Her head tells her to move, but she doesn't. Something is wrong; she's isn't like this. She realizes too late the Chakra strings attached to her legs, arms and around her neck and waist. Someone behind her is holding her still. Unless that person let's go…she's trapped. The bookcase to the right topples over the one in front of her. Her eyeballs follow in utter disbelief as it gets closer and closer to her face.


	3. Volunteering for Death

**Volunteering For Death**

* * *

Sasha, Sakura, Brianna, and Mo are walking along the halls with Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Shino. They're looking for Cindy who mentioned earlier as she speed walked down the hall, that she was going to the library. It's Friday and they all want to make plans to hang out or train or something, since Cindy denied Sasuke's date. They pass Kurenai and Asuma Sensei who are standing two doors down from the library's entrance. Before walking past them, Kiba makes the eight of them stop.

"What's wrong?" asks Naruto.

"You guys don't smell that?"

"Smell what?" says Asuma.

"Hold on," Sakura sniffs the air and the others follow suit.

"Now I do," says Gaara.

"What is it Kurenai sensei?" asks Shino.

"I recognize it, but I can't quite come up with a name for it," she says.

"Its smoke," says Sasha.

"She's right," Asuma Sensei heads for the library right away. The flames that already spread past the tables close to the doors illuminate  
their faces.

"Fire!" yells Mo.

Brianna runs to the nearest red alarm and pulls the switch. The siren echoes through the halls and every student in the building  
immediately reacts. But when they see this isn't a drill they panic and start to push, run, and shove to the nearest exit. The fire starts spreading onto the roofs of the school building. Shino has to roll out of the way before a piece of ceiling can collapse on him.

"You kids have to get out of here!" yells Asuma Sensei over the screams and noise of the students.

"But what about Cindy!" says Gaara, "We haven't seen her.""She must already be outside. She's smart enough to handle herself!" responds Shino.

"Let's go then!" commands Brianna.

The eight of them run out the front doors of the school, the closest ones to the library they can remember. Asuma and Kurenai stay behind with a couple of other sensei's to make sure no one is left behind. They continue to run, away from the smoke starting to emerge into the air. Once they're far enough, they turn around and face the terrible scene going on at the moment. By the time the whole school is out, the sensei's call out names to make sure no one is missing.

"Hold on, guys," says Mo, "Where's Cindy?"

"We're also missing Sasuke," says Naruto.

The group starts to call out their names into the crowd, hoping they'll respond. They find a couple other friends who start to help, but there's still no sign of both of them. When all hope is almost lost, Sasuke walks up to his friends from the enormous group of students.

"Have you guys seen Cindy?" he asks, "I can't find her." He seems out of breath, sweat coming down from his forehead. "I ran the whole perimeter of the building, just in case she went into another direction," he explains.

"We thought she was with you," says Choji with sorrow.

A sensei nearby speaks into his walky-talky, "We're missing one girl. Cindy Dey. Over."

Cindy's entire friend's faces light up with worried and nervous shock.

"No," whimpers Hinata.

"Something isn't right," says Tenten.

"What do you mean?" asks Kankuro.

"This isn't Cindy. We all know her very well. It's not like her to not be able to escape."

"Are you saying this wasn't an accident?" says Neji.

"I'm saying Cindy's still in there and the only reason for her being in that state is that someone, or some_thing_, kept her from escaping."

"Well we can't just leave her there to die!" Sasha's eyes are practically drowning in tears, but they won't dare come out.

"I'll go in," says Sasuke suddenly.

"What!" everyone exclaims in surprise.

"I said, I'll go in."

"But what if you…" Temari doesn't finish.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asks Sasuke.

"Positive," says Sasuke. Then, he turns and runs toward the building. The flames are already covering most of the school from the outside. And Sasuke coughs harder and harder the closer he gets. Without hesitation he sprints to the double doors, waiting to feel the heat of the fire once he enters. But someone prevents him to, just inches away.

"You're not going in there!" says his Sensei.

"Kakashi let me go!" demands Sasuke.

Kakashi's gripping him from the waist, lifting him enough so his feet won't touch the ground.

"I can't let you take this risk, Sasuke, so no matter what you say you're not going in there!" says Kakashi.  
_  
I've been waiting to try this jutsu,_ thinks Sasuke,_ here's my chance. I hope this works._

Sasuke makes his hand signs, faster than the naked eye could see, getting ready to prepare the new jutsu he's been practicing, and focuses his chakra.

"Fire style!" he exclaims, "Fire body shield Jutsu!"

His body glows orange-red and on Kakashi's arms feels very, very, _very _hot.

Kakashi curses loudly from the pain throbbing through his arms and immediately let's go of Sasuke. Sasuke takes this chance to run away  
and into the building. Before Kakashi could grab him again, an arm holds him back by the shoulder. Asuma Sensei stands behind him looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Let him do what he has to do," he says.

"Asuma-" starts Kakashi.

"He knows what he's doing. Let Sasuke do it."

Kakashi then sighs in defeat. "Fine," he says, "Let's just hope your right."


	4. Changing Experience

**Changing Experience**

* * *

Sasuke squints from all the thick, hot smoke in the atmosphere. He coughs violently, but keeps walking deeper and deeper into the school. There are already millions of pieces burned and crushed all over the floors. He passes his first period algebra class and can't imagine that he was sitting in there, second row, three desks from the right, only hours ago. In only a couple minutes, he's already in front of the gym's entrance and knows there's no turning back now. He's in too far, an enormous distance from where he entered. And he can't recall any exits close to him. If he finds Cindy, which he immensely hopes he does, he'd have to search for one.

And fast.

"Cindy!" yells Sasuke. No response.

Cindy!" he yells louder than before.

Still nothing.

He can't remember where she last was. What period were they in when this started? Seventh? Third?

"**Cindy**!" that must have been the tenth time he calls her name out without a response. His voice is raspy and hoarse, but it's worth it.

No. They weren't in class. It was passing period. But what was it after?

Then a memory crosses Sasuke's mind. Cindy walked past his locker and he immediately walked up to her. He smirked at her and asked again, which must have been the fiftieth time, to consider his request for later. And for the fiftieth time again, she said no. Despite how annoyed she looked, Cindy seemed to be walking faster than usual.

"So what's the hurry, sweetheart?" he had asked.

"Don't call me that," she'd said, "I don't have time for small talk. I need to get to the library to-"

And as fast as the memory came, it left.

The Library.

That's where Cindy has to be trapped in. And if she isn't…Sasuke can't even bear the thought.

He cuts through the cafeteria, which seems to be in better shape than anywhere else in the building. But only a little. There are still flames everywhere, covering every inch of wall there is. But there are fewer pieces of ceiling and dirt on the floor. His eyes practically burn from all the ash and soot floating in the air. But no matter how much pain he's in, he's determined to find Cindy and get her safely out.

Even if it means he can't.

Sasuke finally reaches the library which must be the most damaged place. The flames are enormous and the smoke rising up higher and higher can't compare to how thick it's looking from the outside. For a brief moment, he thought…Cindy might already be…gone. But his heart won't listen. He goes inside hoping with all his life she's still in there. Sasuke's lungs scream in pain, and he falls to the floor. He calls out Cindy's name as loud as he can. Even though Sasuke's clan willed the Fire Style jutsus, it still hurts to be in this much fire. There is no response. He crawls around the room, around the tables, behind the desk, nothing. Then, he remembers, after Cindy mentioned going to the library, she said, "To get a book on the Revolutionary war."

His brain triggers slowly, and he gets up. Ignoring all his pain, he walks to the history section towards the back of the library. All he can see is a tipped over bookcase.

A tipped over bookcase…

His friends, and himself, have the theory that Cindy possibly could have been held back by something, preventing her to get away.

Sasuke's heart is beating when he reaches the bookcase. With all the energy he has left, which isn't much, he nudges it up pulling harder and harder. A whimper escapes his mouth, turning into a scream. After minutes, that felt like hours to him, Sasuke gets the bookcase out of the way and leans it against the wall. His heart goes back to its normal rate and his insides fill with relief when he sees Cindy lying there, where the bookcase used to be. He kneels beside her and tries to shake her awake. "Cindy, can you hear me?"

No response.

Sasuke puts his ear to her chest and listens closely. Her heart is still beating, thanks to god, but it's ever so slow. He wonders if she will even make it. He suspects when the bookcase tipped over, it hit her head, knocking her unconscious. The smoke must have already entered her body, but only a little, thus her heart still beating.

Sasuke carries Cindy bridal style and runs out of the library. The next step is to look for an exit. He clearly remembers seeing some in his classes, but can't recall which ones. So as fast as he can, Sasuke goes to the chemistry room. To his amazed relief, he sees a door in the back. Passing all the tables and the chairs, not to mention the fire, he goes to it and extends his arm. He can't wait to open it, let the spring sun enlighten his face and the warm, almost fresh air, touch his skin.

He turns the handle…pulls…smiles…his heart beats with joy…then stops completely. All he sees behind the door…is a bunch of test tubes and chemicals. It's a freakin', stupid, damn closet. He drops to the floor and screams in anger. How can this be? How can this happen?

How can he be so stupid?

The door.

God damn it, the door. It looks just like an exit would. Gray, metallic, heavy. It looks just like one. Gosh, what a difference it makes.

Now he'll never be able to save Cindy, or himself.

He failed.

Sasuke Uchiha failed and he knows it. He's still in too deep. If he runs to the doors he went through, the roof can collapse on both of  
them before he can make it. Or worse, he'd make it, but Cindy would be dead by then. Top of his class, right next to Cindy of course, incredible control and power over his Chakra, and he can't save _one_ girl.

He's not strong enough.

Now he's ashamed over himself than ever. How is he going to avenge his clan if all he can do is fall out unsuccessfully? And something else struck Sasuke.

Cindy was right.

His main and only goal is to kill his brother. No wonder she doesn't adore him like other fan girls. Sure he tries to mess with Cindy, has friends, and slips by in school easily. But, Sasuke even admits it to himself; he only does that to…cover up the hurt. Of losing, not one, but a whole family of people he loved.

Knowing he can't do anything about it, Sasuke lies Cindy down carefully on the floor. The fire in the room is already spreading near them, blocking the doorway. Coughing violently and nearly at the end of his breath, Sasuke lays down next to Cindy. He looks at her, really looks at her for the first time. The flames bouncing on the walls illuminate her face bright orange. But that doesn't stop him from looking past the cold, hard stare she usually gives him on her face. He's amazed; dazzled by what has never been showed. No, it's always there; he just doesn't bother to notice. Until now.

She looks beautiful. More than any girl here, at Vito Martinez Ninja Academy. How did Sasuke not see it before? How perfect she is. A girl who hasn't had a boyfriend since the seventh grade, who won't accept a date four years later, and just goes on with life happily. How does she do it? How can she manage? All Sasuke knows is that she can't compare to anyone he has ever met. Especially girls. Not even him. Now he finds it in himself to change that. To reverse his ways into something better and stop obsessing about the same topic. It might not be as great as Cindy, but it'll at least be close. Too bad he'll never have a chance to try it, since Sasuke is sure it's the end of the line right here, right now.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to Cindy, "For everything."

Even though he doesn't expect a response, he still pauses.

"I regret everything I ever did to you. And the people around me."

Speaking hurts his insides, like the smoke is gnawing at his heart. But he has to say this before he's gone.

Before _she's_ gone.

Or he won't be able to rest in peace.

"All those times when I teased you, laughed at you, irritated you. I didn't mean it as a sign of hatred. Or a joke. Like my date offer. To be honest, I didn't even expect you to say yes. I can tell you still don't forgive me for our adventures with the gum and supplies as you ran down the hallway. And you know what? You looked pretty even back then."

Sasuke takes in a deep breath before continuing, "I wasn't joking those times I called you gorgeous or beautiful. And I feel guilty that's it's taken me this long to realize that. I'm also killing myself for not ever telling you this. But…I love you. It might have never seemed like it and it might have never been obvious. But I do. With my heart, my life…and my goals. I'm sorry all I cared about was power-to destroy my brother, avenge my clan."

Tears start to stream down Sasuke's cheeks but evaporate quickly from all the heat in the room. "If only…if only you and I could live longer. That way…I would change everything for you. Everything. I'd never be the same." And, even though it hurts, he starts to sob quietly. This is the first time he's ever cried so hard, since the day he fled the hospital and observed every single place his family used to live in and remembered long, lost, and precious memories.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpers. Suddenly, Sasuke can feel it. He never knew it would be this easy, to slip away from the world. He can feel his soul, his spirit start to pull away from the life he once had. He wonders if Cindy feels the same way now, only hers must be easier since she's never done anything bad. While he is filled with sin. Before he leaves though, Sasuke has one last request.

Slowly, as much as his body can take, he reaches over next to him and grabs Cindy's hand. Then he laces his fingers between hers and holds on tightly. It's something he's never had the chance to do since almost his whole family died; to hold the hand of someone dear to him.

"And if you have to leave, Cindy. I want to go with you. Forever…and Always."

His eyes, still brimmed with tears, slowly close shut. He smiles, knowing now he'll be able to move on without pain, loss, or sadness.


	5. The Ones That Truly Care

**The Ones That Truly Care**

* * *

Naruto paces back and forth on the grass. How long has it been since Sasuke went in? And why is it taking him this long to come back? He fears the worse. That's his best friend in there. And also a person he cares about, Cindy. Of course he's worried. But why couldn't he go in there? Why couldn't he go help him save her? Is he becoming useless to Sasuke again?

Then, he hears the sirens, about a block away. They turn the corner, towards the school and Naruto and the crew can see there are police cars, fire trucks, and an ambulance. An ambulance? No one out here is hurt. Can that mean…?

No, it can't and he won't believe it unless he sees it. The Medical Ninja rush to Kakashi Sensei. "There are still two in there," he tells them.

"Yes, sir!"  
Four of them run to the fiery building, but one hesitates and asks before leaving, "Kakashi shouldn't your students be experts on these kinds of things. Those two in there should have been out here, with everyone else."

Kakashi sighs, "I know. But we're suspecting one of them was held back by something. Being the smartest student I know, she should have been the first one out. The boy, Sasuke…he went in to save her."

"I understand," says the man, "Thank you." And then he leaves.

"Do you think Sasuke is okay?" asks Hinata.

"He has to be," responds Tenten.

Sakura, Mo, Brianna, and Sasha are already weeping for their friend. And it isn't for Sasuke, being the one Sakura and Sasha wants to be with. It's more for Cindy, their best friend since they were born.

Kiba puts an arm around Sasha and says, "Its okay. They're both great Ninjas."

Gaara grabs a hold of Mo, comforting her, "They'll be fine."

The big group of friends huddles together, hoping for their friends' sake.

They hear the Medical Ninja's voices as they come out of the building. But what they see only makes the four girls cry harder. Sasuke and Cindy are on separate stretchers, and they both have a respiratory mask on their face. The men run as fast as they can, dragging them along to the ambulance. Kakashi walks up to Sasuke's side.

"You did the right thing; to not listen to me," he tells him, even though he knows he might not hear him and can't respond.

"Holy, crap," says Shikamaru, "You think they'll be alright?"

"She has to be," and for that brief moment Brianna doesn't care about Sasuke, she only worries about her friends health.

The ambulance starts to pull away onto the street, and drives away to the nearest hospital.

Almost immediately, Naruto starts to walk to the same direction the ambulance went.

Naruto," says Neji, "Where are you going?"

Naruto pauses in his steps and looks over his shoulder.

"To see my friends."

The whole group looks at him, confused, but at the same time understanding.

"I'm going," announces Kankuro.

Me, too," agrees Ino.

Naruto smiles and starts in a sprint. With no other choice, every single person that cares about Sasuke and Cindy run right behind him.


	6. A Stroll Through Fake Heaven

**A Stroll Through Fake Heaven**

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know where he is.

He never even notices the object around his mouth and nose.

Maybe this is what heaven looks like.

All he sees is white, everywhere. He turns his head and sees a man holding him by the shoulder.

Probably an angel helping him float up, since he still doesn't have his wings.

And then on the other side, he sees Cindy. She looks the same; her skin is gray from all the ash and smoke, her eyes closed. Sasuke wonders if he still looks the same. He sure feels the same; the smoke still burns him on the inside, and his muscles ache from the effort he pushed himself against. He remembers everything he said to her, Cindy. Hopefully he has a chance to tell her, repeat the things he mentioned to her where they are going. Sasuke also hears a lot of voices around him, but can't quite tell who they are.

Then he sees the man take him through a door, before closing his eyes again.

It must be the entrance to the place God decided to put Cindy and Sasuke in.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. Deal with it...


	7. Villainous Hero

**Villainous Hero**

Smoke. Fire. A name being called. Then, a face. A face so familiar. It was the only thing Cindy had to grasp. She was afraid that if she lost it, she'd never have anything to hold on to. She closed her eyes for a while, only a while. Not even two seconds. And now…where was she?

Cindy gasps suddenly and opens her eyes. The first thing she notices is the white in front of her. She panics for a micro-second, and then looks around. It was only a ceiling. But the other things surrounding her indicate where she is. A hospital. What is she doing in a hospital?  
A couple moments later she notices the thing clinging to her face, wrapped around her head with a stretchy string. A respiratory mask?

What happened?  
As she tries to get up her entire body aches with a throbbing pain. She then notices the scars and burn marks on her skin that was treated recently. Cindy stares at the ceiling for what seems like an eternity, thinking about what is going on. Her memory is just a big blur of something, but she can't quite understand what it is. The burn marks explain a fire, but where? She can't remember. Somehow she gets the feeling whatever it was, wasn't good at all.

Cindy is dressed in one of those ugly, purple striped hospital gowns. Her head is wrapped with a long streak of bandages, and she wonders what caused all of this, once again. And it isn't until that moment that she notices a curtain to her right separating her from…another bed? Is someone in the room with her? She has the urge to see who it is, but can't get her body to move from the pain it contains.

_Bam!_

Flash of the moment, everything comes back to Cindy.

She was going to the library to get a book and noticed a she knew she had to get out of there, warn everybody or stop it herself.

_But I couldn't move_, she remembers,_ something, or someone, was preventing it from me._ Chakra strings, she recalls. Someone was holding her still with Chakra strings.

But who?

Then, the bookcase fell over.

She was trapped, and the last thing she remembers was the face and the name.  
_  
Her_ name.

But who's face?

One of her friends?

A sensei?

Some stranger?

But she's alive. Did that person save her? Is he or she still alive? Can Cindy meet them, give her gratitude and thank them a million times and love them forever for what they have done? Because whoever did it obviously cared about her enough to risk their lives. Then she remembers the other person in the room. Could they be her hero?

Her thoughts are interrupted when a nurse comes in the room.

"Oh! Your awake!" she says with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

Then, she walks over to Cindy and removes the respiratory mask.

"Strange," responds Cindy.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Just now, yes, but…how did I end up in here?"

"The fire caused some damages to you. You've been knocked out for a whole day now, along with your friend."

A whole day! How can that be? It's like it only happened a few minutes ago.

My…friend?" Cindy asks.

"Oh, yes. He's still sleeping but he'll be perfectly fine. I don't know what happened, but I do know you were both in the building at the  
time of the event."

He. Who can it be?

"Well, Hon, I'll go get you some pain medication. In the mean time there's someone here to see you. Or should I say people. It's like a  
whole party in the waiting room." And at that the nurse walks out of the room.

Cindy tries to take in all this new information. All of it strange but still true. And what did she mean by a whole party? Cindy gets her answer when they all walk in the room. Her friends, all of them-Mo, Brianna, Sasha, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Tenten, Neji Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru- even her Sensei, Kakashi, is with her. Some of them have either balloons or a stuffed animal to give. And she can't help but smile.

"You're awake!" exclaims Mo with tears in her eyes. She throws herself at Cindy, giving her a big hug. Cindy laughs, "Thanks, for caring Mo."

"Hey!" says Neji, "We care, too. We're all here for a reason."

"We don't show up for just anyone, you know," adds Kiba. Akamaru barks with happiness.

"Thanks guys," says Cindy.

And they all attack her in a gigantic group hug. Cindy ignores the pain she feels when they all touch her, just so she can savor the moment.

"Hold on," says Cindy when they _finally_ let go.

Sasuke. Where is he? Not that Cindy cares, but all those years spent bothering, pestering her every moment of their lives, and he doesn't even bother to show.

Cindy chuckles, "So the big Uchiha guy doesn't care. Supposedly I'm the one he wanted."

Every single person in the room looks at each other, with nervous eyes.

Nobody told you?" asks Shikamaru.

About…what?" says Cindy.

"Sasuke…" starts Gaara, "went in to save you."

Everything Cindy ever neglected washes away from her body for that brief moment.

"He insisted on getting you out," says Temari.

"And he was the only one that volunteered, not that we don't care," says Choji.

"It took him forever to get out," Kankuro says.

"And we thought something might have happened," adds Hinata.

"We were worried sick," says Sakura.

"And to be honest most of us were already crying," Shino says.

"I cried the most for you," mentions Sasha.

"No you didn't…I did," protests Brianna.

"Anyways…" continues Naruto, "We were all scared until we saw the medical ninja take you both out."

"You've been out for a day," says Tenten.

"And we thought all hope was lost," says Ino.

All of this is nearly impossible. Sasuke Uchiha-flirt, player extraordinaire, most annoying person Cindy knows-risked his life to save her?

Kakashi sighs.

"I even tried to stop him from going inside the building," he explains, "But he caught me off guard and used a Jutsu on me, making me let  
go."

"Where…is he now?" asks Cindy, on the edge of tears. One betrays her and rolls down her cheek, hangs on her chin for a second then descends onto her blanket.

Brianna walks over to the curtain and slides it over. There he is. Sasuke, still sleeping. His shirt is off and he has a bunch of cords attached to his head and chest, connected to a machine next to him. He has the same burn marks and scars that Cindy has; only his look like they went through a lot.

"Sasuke seemed the most damaged," explains Naruto, "But he'll be alright."

"W-" starts Cindy, "Why?"

Sasuke Uchiha tried to _save_ her? From death? Impossible! Never in a million years…! It's all, too…

Nothing.

Cindy feels nothing.

She feels angry at Sasuke for attempting something that stupid. And it isn't for saving her; it's for putting his life on the line. Then, she  
also feels guilty. Guilty for not trusting him. Sasuke.

"I don't blame you for not believing all this," says Sakura, "After the way he always treats you…I wouldn't believe it either."

Cindy wipes the tears away from her cheeks and eyes.

"Yeah…" she says, "I feel bad for everything I ever thought about him. I now know how he feels about me. I just can't believe…he'd ever try something that…brave…and…" She can't continue. Her throat clogs up with more tears to come. Cindy wipes them away and immediately remembers something crucial. She stops her unnecesary bickering and asks for everyone to leave the room for a couple minutes while she speaks to Kakashi Sensei.

"Okay," says Kakashi once everyone left.

"Sensei, I don't think that fire was an accident."

Kakashi lifts one eyebrow in confusion, "How so?"

"I tried to stop the fire myself, or at least warn somebody about it. But I couldn't move. Someone was holding me still with Chakra strings."

"So someone wanted you dead."

"For some reason, I feel like it's the same person who…took the life of my parents."

"It could be true. I'll get the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, to look into it. Thanks for the information."

Kakashi goes to tell everyone it's fine to go back in the room. They all stay for a while to spend some time with her.

After the group leaves, Cindy's main friends stay-Brianna, Mo, Sasha, and Sakura. They all wish her well and agree to hang out further in  
the days ahead. "Are you going to be okay?" asks Brianna.

Cindy nods.

"Well, we'll be going now. You rest, okay?"

Another nod.

The four girls smile at Cindy and walk out of the room.

She then turns to Sasuke's direction. Cindy doesn't know what to feel anymore, what to expect after what Sasuke did, what he went through. She bets everything she has that he went through hell, and probably regrets ever trying.

But at the same time…can the feelings be true? Does Sasuke only treat her that way to hide the truth? There's always the reason about his family. Cindy has to admit; there was a time she felt that way when both her parents died at the hands of an Assassin. A man trained in silent killing. But she has a "backup." Now she lives with her aunt-her mom's sister. She also has her two sisters and brother. And they're still young. Cindy does everything in her power to be able to protect them, nurture them into something great. The only reason Cindy tries her hardest in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu is to be able to surpass and defeat the Assassin. Make him suffer for his wrong doings. Now she still goes on with that goal, but doesn't obsess about it. Maybe Sasuke does have a lot in common with Cindy. Both in general life and personal feelings. Without anything else to think about or do, Cindy decides to get some rest for tomorrow. For some reason she doesn't want to be here when Sasuke wakes up. She just isn't ready to talk to him about everything that happened.

No matter what the circumstance were.


	8. Out To Freedom

As soon as Cindy wakes up Sunday morning, she checks herself out of the hospital and heads home.

When she left, their doctor was checking on Sasuke. She saw him open his eyes and get up the moment she exited the room.

Her cousins, brother, sisters, and other family members greet her with love when she arrives with a a lot of get well presents.

Half of the gifts were for her while the other half was left for Sasuke.

Cindy can't feel any happier.  
Mauricio, the youngest of Cindy's siblings-who she nicknamed Chubby-made a portrait of a heart out of macaroni.

Mireya, the second youngest, prepared her favorite food.

And Melody plays a song she wrote on her flute.

But the moments only last for a couple hours.

Afterwards she visits her parent's graves and thanks them for watching over her during the fire-since she's convinced they will always be her guardian angels-and for Sasuke.

* * *

SUPER short chapter -_- It's worse than A stroll Through Fake Heaven. But Oh well, that's all I gotta giva ya.


	9. Feelings Admitted

Cindy rests under a tree in the village's biggest park. It's her favorite place in the world, right next to her Ninja Academy of course. In her hand she clutches the locket she was given years ago. In it, Cindy keeps a picture of her parents. That way she'll never forget them. Not even when their image is burned into a piece of her heart, never being able to leave whether she's living or not. She watches as a couple of kids chase each other around, playing "ninja." Cindy remembers her days playing that game-around the age of 4. Along with all her friends, they'd all pretend to be the best group of ninja's this village could ever have.  
_  
We'd all have a role to play,_ Cindy remembers, _they would always vote me to be the Hokage being the most serious of the group. Then most of the girls, like Sasha and Sakura, would want to be the Medical ninjas to heal us in battle. The rest would all be ninjas and pick sides to fight for.  
Being the next serious one, the opposite side I was in voted for Sasuke to be the other Hokage. In the end, to be able to redeem the winner, Sasuke and I fought against each other and the last one standing claims victory._

Cindy smiled at the thought.  
_  
Sometimes I could have sworn Sasuke lost on purpose. Just to make me feel good about myself. Maybe that's why, at this age, I still believe in that. That I could win._

"I wonder how his health is now," Cindy says to herself, "Sasuke."

"You thinking about me?" says a voice from above.

Cindy looks up to find Sasuke standing on a branch in the tree.

"How'd you get up the-" Cindy starts, "Never mind."

She almost forgets the technique Kakashi Sensei taught them; to concentrate your Chakra on the souls of your feet to climb the tree without the use of your hands. She got it right away the first time they all tried. It wasn't a big surprise to everyone else.

Cindy suddenly blushes and immediately turns away. She doesn't know the reason for her action. Maybe it's Sasuke's presence, although it's never happened before.

"What brings you around?" Cindy asks.

Sasuke jumps off and lands on his feet. Then, he sits down next to her, a lot closer than expected.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here, being the place you like to be at," he responds.

Cindy nods and focuses her attention on the new game the children start.

"Remember when we used to play that?" says Sasuke.

"Heh, yeah. I was just thinking about that."

"Now the games are done and the reality starts."

"It sure did."

A pause.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asks.

Cindy shrugs, "Better, I guess."

"That's great."

Another pause only this one is longer.

"Why'd you do it, Sasuke? Try to save me?"

Sasuke clears his throat, "Honestly…I felt like I needed to. I really do care about you Cindy. If you were awake during the time we were trapped inside, you would have heard the things I said about you. I apologized for the things I did to you. I never meant any of it that way. It's just…ever since we were young I never learned how to express the way I felt. You were just so…different from the rest of the world."

Sasuke slides over in front of Cindy and takes her hands in his. "These feelings that I have for you…their serious."

A bit angry, Cindy says, "And it took a fire and my life for you to notice that?"

Sasuke looks down between them.

"I'm embarrassed to say it, but…yes. I didn't think the realization would hit me this far in my life. In _our_life. That day…I was afraid to lose you. So I did everything in my power to keep you here. Cindy…if I lose you…I lose everything."

Cindy looks into his eyes. She can see the truth in them and knows this isn't one of his Tom Fooleries. "Why?"  
Sasuke sighs, "Because you're the closest thing I have to loving someone. My family is dead." His voice chokes on the last word. "I have no one."

Sasuke looks away, but Cindy notices the tear that escapes from his left eye and rolls down his cheek. Then, he gets up and starts to walk in the direction of his home.

Without turning around, he says, "I should get going now. Sorry to bother you…have a nice day."

Immediately Cindy gets up from her seat and runs to him. She taps his shoulder and he turns around at the touch. Without hesitation, she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispers in his chest.

For a second, Sasuke's shocked at her action. He just stands there in disbelief. Cindy's actually being thankful for what he did. When he finally comes back to reality, he squeezes her back, never wanting to let go.

"My pleasure."

He buries his face in her hair and adores the smell of it. Time seems to have stopped and the world around them dissolves into nothing.

It's just them, alone, with no one to bother them. With nothing to interrupt. When Sasuke finally let's go, he grabs her shoulders instead and starts to lean in closer and closer. At first the thought of pulling away comes to Cindy, but a small part of her tells her to just let it be.

Let Sasuke prove how much she means to him.

Everything starts to move again only in slow motion. It feels like their lips will never meet. And just when the sensation of chills at the thought of actually doing this with sentimental feeling comes, they hear a name off in the distance.

"Hey, Sasuke! Cindy!" yells Naruto.

He's with their big group of friends on the street closest to Sasuke and Cindy. "You guys wanna join us? We're all gonna go train."

"Go on, you dobe," Sasuke yells back, "We'll be right there."

Cindy looks down when Sasuke focuses his attention back to her.

"Did you want to go?" he asks.

She smiles, "Why train…when we can play ninja."

Sasuke smile and chuckle.

"On one condition," he says. He laces his fingers together with Cindy's and squeezes. "_You_ have to be on _my_team."

Cindy giggles, and squeezes back. "Deal."

Then, they run hand in hand toward their friends, already beginning a new future for the both of them. At the same time Cindy grips her locket, thanking her parents for still being there for her. No matter what.

* * *

Aww. So...cheesy. Oh well...


	10. Lost Kiss, Lost Love: Starting Over

About a week and a half later the school was rebuilt. It took a lot of earth style and wood style ninja to take care of the hard structures, but they managed to pull through. Everyone was assigned to their original lockers and everything was put back quickly as it used to be.

"Cinn-dd-yyy!" calls her friends.

Cindy turns around and looks at them.

Mo squeals, "I can't believe you and Sasuke are _finally _a couple!"

The other three girls join in her laughter and shrieks.

Cindy laughs, "Guys! Calm down! Yes, I know. I can't believe it either."

Brianna says, "It's really cute though."

"Yeah, all these years and you finally accept him," adds Sasha.

"What made you change your mind, anyway?" asks Sakura.

Cindy grins and takes out her English binder from inside her locker.

"He…he had a change of heart," she finally responds.

They hear voices and people running down the hall.

It's everyone coming to join their conversation like every other morning.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, his dog-Akamaru, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Naruto, are all running toward Cindy.

"**CONGRATULATIONS!"**They all yell.

"Thanks, everyone," giggles Cindy.

"Why didn't you tell us about you and Sasuke sooner?" asks Tenten.

"We needed time to adjust," explains Cindy, "Besides, I didn't want any distractions while we all helped with the school's repair."

"I propose a toast at my house later today then," announces Naruto, "Ramen soup for everyone!"  
**  
"WHOO!" **Everybody cheers.

"We have to go tell Sasuke about it," says Shikamaru.

"No need to. Here he comes!" says Ino.

Cindy looks up and there he is. Sasuke Uchiha- the one she learned to love and now adores with everything she has-walking toward her.

He taught her that it's perfectly fine to have fun every once in a while and not focus on education 24/7. There's more to life than just pens and paper. Cindy realizes the truth behind that and wants to cling on to it now that she knows it well. In her mind and heart she can remember it over and over with no one to tell her otherwise.

Sasuke is smiling, his heart beating with joy at the sight of his girlfriend-the person he now knows he loves so much and never wants to lose, since she's the person who made him realize that life isn't all about obsessions. You have to learn to let go and go on with life whether you want to continue that goal or not. Sasuke chooses to keep reaching for it but still enjoy everything with the people around him. Especially Cindy. She became his world, his inspiration.

And nothing could break that.

The suspense is killing Cindy at the sight of him in his baggy jeans and red and black striped polo shirt. She can't take it anymore and just runs up to him. Once he sees what she's doing he does the same. When they meet, they hug each other, don't want to let go for anything. Unfortunately, they have to.

Class is in session.

The group whistles and cheers for them when they walk back to Cindy's locker. While the others talk about the details for Naruto's offer,

Sasuke puts his arm around Cindy and whispers in her ear, "You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. You infiltrated my dreams."

"Same goes for you," Cindy chuckles.

"Oh my god, guys!" exclaims Kiba, "The bell rings in 5 minutes!"

"Well, we better get going. See you guys later!" says Hinata.

Everyone heads their own ways and leaves Sasuke and Cindy standing there, lost in each other's eyes.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Sasuke asks.

"It'd make my day."

They walk in quietness to the English room. But it seems the silence says it all. They are absolutely in love with each other, after all these years. Now they have more adventures and more obstacles to come in their future together. Both are convinced their relationship will never end. Cindy finally found happiness again and Sasuke found his love.

Sasuke's right. If they lose each other…they lose everything.

When they reach the English room, Sasuke faces Cindy.

"Our little event was interrupted yesterday," smirks Sasuke.

Cindy blushes and smiles, "Yeah. It was."

"We have our chance right here. There's nothing or no one to bother us…We're absolutely free. That is…if you want to."

"I…do."

"Well, in that case…"

Sasuke closes his eyes and leans in. Cindy mimics his action. This is it. The moment they were both waiting for their whole lives. The chills  
come back and the feeling of time stopping and everything disappearing returns. The closer they get, the stronger it becomes. At first, it's like it isn't happening. It can't happen. The temptation is impossible to ignore.

A scream.

One from down the hall in front of both of them. Sasuke turns toward the sound, directing his attention away from Cindy. The voice it sounds like…Mo.

"It sounds like Mo's scream," says Sasuke, "What do you think-"

He turns around to face Cindy again. The problem is there is no Cindy. Just a medium sized locket the shape of a heart. Sasuke picks it up.  
He opens it to reveal a picture of a man and a woman holding hands. Assuming it's Cindy's; he puts it in his jean pocket and runs down the hall.  
_  
This must be Cindy's parents_, thinks Sasuke, _But where the hell is she!_

Not focusing on the way he's heading, Sasuke bumps into Naruto, who's running the opposite direction.

"Naruto! Where's Cindy?" asks Sasuke.

"I thought she was with you," responds Naruto.

"She was but-"

"But…what?"

"Grr! I looked away for two seconds! Two god damn seconds!" Sasuke starts to pace back and forth, pulling at his hair a little.

"Sasuke!" Naruto holds is friend by the shoulders, "Calm down! Now tell me…What happened?"

"…She disappeared."

"What?"

"She disappeared! I turned back around and _bam_she's gone."

"Where is everybody?" wonders Naruto.

"That's what I want to know, too."

Something isn't right. Friends have begun to disappear out of nothing.  
Someone is attacking the school and that someone could be linked to Cindy and her parents. Sasuke has to find her. She's a big change in his life and he already lost it. If it means putting his life on the line, he'll still do it. He's going to find Cindy with the help of Naruto and anyone else who is left. Or the changes could be worse than before.

He has to find her, before it's too late.

And it'll be anything but easy.

* * *

Oooh, it's over. I'm not putting up the next one, unless there are people who are erging me on to. Hope you liked the story. And I'll keep making it better.

**Here's a little bit of info for those who**** care:**

Naruto characters- are just simply the Naruto Characters.

Cindy- that's me. I only wrote this story because I had a dream about Sasuke saving me from a school's fire, since I'm so obsessed with him. My friends gave me the idea of making a story out of it, since I like to write a lot. Then, I found out about this website and decided to put it up. And now here I am...

Mo- one of my best friends. She was one of the people telling me to make a story of the dream. Her favorite character is Sakura.

Brianna/Bri- another of my best friends. And another one of my story "suggestors." Her favorite character is Naruto and together we make squad seven. Along with our sensei, John (Kakashi) who happens to notbe in this story. (Sorry, Johnny) But will possibly be in the next one along with another one of our friends.

Sasha- lives next door-ish to me. We've known each other since second grade. She doesn't have the same interest in Naruto like we do, but I somehow felt like putting her in.

I also want you all to know this. There are some parts where I make myself sound superior over all the others. I don't think of myself that way. I needed it because it helped with the plot and is also important for the next part.

I think that's about it.

Bye.


End file.
